


in her hips there's revolution

by ohmcgee



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Don't yell at me, F/M, LEAVE ME ALONE WITH MY TRASH, M/M, Multi, Not Beta'd, lazy porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things that happen when girl!Jay spends time at Titan Tower. ie: trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	in her hips there's revolution

She shouldn't be here, Dick thinks. Not in the tower, not wearing those tiny shorts and Dick's old t-shirt that fits her in ways it never fit him, not with Roy standing around, shooting Dick these looks every now and then that make Dick both incredibly turned on kind of possessively angry all at the same time. 

"This place is pretty cool," Jay says when she walks up to them, can of Coke in her hand. She grins at Roy a little too long, is wearing too much eyeliner and no bra and -- "But you know, I thought it'd be more fun."

"What, we're not fun enough for you?" Roy smirks and Dick scowls at him over the top of Jay, shakes his head. _No_.

Jay shrugs and the loose neck of Dick's old shirt slips off her bare shoulder, exposes a little sliver of a scar from god knows what. "I may have heard some things," she says with a twist of her mouth. "I'm kind of disappointed so far to be honest."

"Well, we can't have that, Dickie," Roy grins at him, completely ignoring the murderous look on Dick's face. "I mean, I'd hate for your new little sis to think we were bad hosts or something. Word might get out, ruin our good reputation."

"I never said it was good," Jay smirks and spins on her heel to face Dick. Her lips are blood red, two small hoops high in her ears, her eyes big and bright and blue just like his, and Dick's never been more tempted in his life. "C'mon, Dickie," She says, _purrs_ , and it suddenly occurs to Dick that he's being _seduced_. He thought that only happened in movies. "Don't you wanna give me the tour?"

Dick swallows. 

"Jesus, Dick," Roy says. "If you won't, I will." As if Dick had any doubt about that.

But Jay just tilts her head back, laughs a bright and airy laugh that goes straight to Dick's groin. "Better idea," she says, hooking one arm around Roy's and one around Dick's. "You should both give me the tour."

Bruce is going to _kill_ him.

 

***

 

“God,” Jay says as she crawls up the bed toward him, (Roy’s bed, because that’s as far as they got on the “tour”) “Do you even know how long I’ve wanted this?”

Her hair’s tossed up on her head in a messy bun and half of it is falling out on each side from where she was kissing Roy a few minutes ago. Her soft, warm hands slide up Dick’s thighs and he trembles like it’s his first time, bites his lip when her fingers ghost over his hipbones. Roy’s kneeling behind her, his mouth on the back of her neck and every now and then Jay makes a soft little noise when Roy uses his teeth. 

“S’okay,” Roy murmurs next to her ear. “We’ve all been there.”

“Yeah?” Jay grins as she unbuttons Dick’s jeans. “And how many times you been there Harper?”

“Mm,” Roy says against her throat, fingers brushing the underside of her tits. “Don’t think I can count that high.”

“Jay, we don’t --” Dick says and Jay turns a look on him that’s so fierce it gives Dick goosebumps, the way he gets right before a fight. 

“If you back out now I’m going to rip your nuts off,” She says and Roy laughs against her hair, the traitor. 

“I’ve wanted this,” she says, scooting down the bed to pull Dick’s jeans off, wrapping her small, soft hands around his dick and twisting her wrist enough to make Dick’s back arch. “Since the day I fucking met you.”

“God,” Dick says and Jay looks up at him, smiles so sweetly you’d almost think she was innocent.

“I’ve thought about this so much I don’t know how I got anything else done.”

“You get off at home thinking about Dickie fucking you?” Roy whispers in her ear and Jay leans back against his chest when he slips his hand under her shirt, cups her tits. 

“God yeah,” she says. “Every night. Fantasized about him coming home and fucking me in my bed. Having to cover my mouth so B wouldn’t hear us.”

“Oh my god,” Dick gasps. “Jay, that’s --”

“Fucking hot,” Roy finishes for him and Jay just _smiles_ , dips her head and takes Dick into her mouth. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Dick says and reaches down, pushes the stray hairs out of her face so he can _see_ her, watch her pretty red mouth take him. She’s so warm and soft and wet, so eager to take all of him, makes the filthiest noises around him and it’s not until Roy shifts that Dick realizes that half of those noises are from Roy’s hand up her skirt. 

“Fuck Dick, she’s so wet,” Roy says and Jay moans around him about the same time. “Just for you. You know that, right? Just the thought of sucking you off has her fucking dripping.”

“God,” Dick throws his head back, feels his dick hit the back of Jay’s throat. “ _Jay._ ”

Jay leans back, smiling, and wipes her mouth, pulls her shirt off over her head and Dick just stares at her absolutely _perfect_ tits for a minute because he’s a hero, he’s not fucking _dead._

“Can I,” she says, biting her lip, and it might be the first time Dick’s ever seen her look unsure of herself. “I wanna fuck you so bad. Is that --”

“Fuck,” Roy says. “ _Yes._ Fuck him, Jay. Come on.”

And Dick has never been more thankful for Roy Harper in his life because he’s pretty sure he’s forgotten every word in the english language that isn’t _god_ or _Jay_. Then Roy grabs his dick and Jay lifts her skirt and sinks right down on him and it’s so hot and tight and perfect that all of Dick’s words come flooding back to him at once. He tells her exactly how perfect she is, how gorgeous and amazing, tells her how good she feels and how he never wants to stop, and Jay just rides him like she was made to do it, like their bodies were made to fit together like this. 

“God, you feel,” Jay moans and tips her head back and Roy chases her mouth, fucks his tongue into it and snakes his hand around her waist, get his fingers on her clit. “Oh _fuck._ ”

“Come on,” Roy says against her ear, pulls the soft part of the lobe between his teeth. “Fuck yourself on my fingers, on Dickie’s cock. Make yourself come, little Jaybird.”

“Shit,” Jay says and plants her hands on Dick’s chest, rides him until she feel her stomach clench tight, until everything starts to come undone and then she screams, throws her head back, knocks Roy’s hand away and just keeps riding Dick through every wave of it, every last tremor, rides him until Dick’s hands come around her hips like a vice grip and he comes with her name on his lips, the way she’s always imagined it would sound. 

“Jesus fuck,” Roy says and drags Jay off of him, spreads her thighs wide and buries his face between them, and Jay’s just like her big brother in the way she gets her hands in Roy’s hair and just fucks his face. When Roy pushes two fingers inside of her she comes again, screaming, until Dick leans over and kisses her. 

“C’mere,” Dick says when he gets done kissing her, crooks a finger at Roy and Roy crawls up the bed next to him, touches Dick’s mouth and palms the back of his head, lets out a filthy moan when Dick leans forward and takes him in his mouth.

Roy’s been hard as shit ever since Jay started walking around in Dick’s old shirt without a fucking bra on that afternoon and _then_ he’d had to watch them fuck like they’d never fucked anybody in their life, like it was some kind of fucking religious experience, so yeah, it doesn’t take long before Roy’s grunting and coming all over Dick’s mouth. Sue him.

Then Jay, gorgeous, dirty thing she is, just crawls over and licks Roy’s come off his face, kisses Dick until she kisses the taste of Roy out of his mouth, then rolls onto her back and sighs with a great big smile on her face.

“Now that,” she says. “Is what I’m talking about. Five stars. Would definitely be an honorary Titan again.”

Dick yawns. “You know we do more than this, right?”

Roy curls up behind him, nips at his ear. “C’mon,” he says. “Don’t lie to the girl.”

Later, after Roy gets up to pee and goes to sleep in Dick’s room, complaining about Dick being a cover hog, Jay lets Dick wrap his arms around her and just hold her, like she’s just a girl, not a vigilante who risks her life every night, covered in scars from head to toe.

“I don’t want to go home,” she murmurs into his chest and Dick brushes her hair behind her ear. 

“Eh, you’d miss Bruce too much if you stayed here,” he teases.

“I miss you,” she says and it’s too serious for her, too earnest. They never talk like this and it’s jarring. “So does he. Promise you’ll come visit more.”

“Okay,” Dick says and kisses her forehead. “Promise.”

He might even mean it this time.


End file.
